


Mother's Day

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Daniel has a gift for Ratchet and Wheeljack in honour of Mother's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Ratchet leaned down over Ironhide’s open chest to examine the work he had just completed.

“That should hold,” he muttered as he twisted a connector fully into place.

“Yeah, right up until he throws himself in front of Megatron’s fusion canon again,” Wheeljack replied from where he sat on a nearby gurney, fiddling with a small box.

“So says the mech who spends more time on this table than anyone else.”

Wheeljack smirked evilly. “Well, I don’t know about that. From what I’ve heard you and-”

“Don’t!” Ratchet ordered, though there was a lightness to his tone. “Don’t even think about finishing that sentence. And put down that switch box. The last thing I need is for you to blow up my med bay.”

“All right! All right!” Wheeljack laughed, lifting his hands in defeat. “But you have to admit that-”

“And I’m guessing that your lab hasn’t seen any action? No visits from-”

Ratchet was interrupted by a soft knock on the door frame.

“Ratch?” came a tiny voice. “Jack? Can I come in?”

The two mechs turned and looked down to where six-year old Daniel was standing. The human child was carrying a gigantic piece of folded card stock, almost as tall as he was and only his head, feet, and hands were visible. He looked almost like a playing card from “Alice in Wonderland”.

“Hi there, Danny!” Wheeljack said cheerfully. “Come on in, kiddo.”

“Ye’re not busy?” Daniel asked carefully as he gazed up at Ironhide’s body.

Ratchet reached over and closed Ironhide’s chest before hooking the red mech up to some monitors.

“Don’t worry, Daniel, I was just finishing up,” Ratchet replied, turning to the child. “What can we do for you?”

“Uhm …,” Daniel began hesitantly, “Mommy said that you an’ Jack built the Dinos?”

“That we did!” Wheeljack replied proudly.

“Actually, Jack built them. I just helped out a bit,” Ratchet added.

Daniel nodded to himself as if this answer had confirmed something he already suspected.

“Then this is for you, Jack!” he said, trying to hold the card out, but getting tangled in it.

Wheeljack hopped off the table and approached the human child, taking the card stock from him and looking at it curiously.

It was gigantic in Daniel’s hands, but in Wheeljack’s it was almost ridiculously small. He turned it over and revealed a carefully drawn picture of a house and several stick figures. The two largest were standing next to the house, looking almost like they were holding hands. As immature as it was, it was obvious that one was meant to represent Wheeljack while the other was Ratchet. Beside them were five little figures that must have been dinosaurs, all standing in a row. The inventor opened the card, trying carefully not to scratch the crayon or bend the paper. Inside was a multi-coloured stencil spelling out the words “Happy Mother’s Day Wheeljack”.

“Mother’s day?” Wheeljack asked. Behind him Ratchet tried to cover his laughter.

“Yeah! Uncle Chip helped me with the words since I can’t write real good yet,” Daniel replied, oblivious to Ratchet’s apparent fit.

“I love it, Danny,” Wheeljack replied, trying to ignore his best friend. ‘But, uhm … why Mother’s day?”

“Well, mommy says that mommies make the babies and I know ye’re not a girl an’ all, but since you made the dinos ye’re kinda like their mommy. An’ since the dinos forgot I thought that I should get you something.”

Ratchet continued to snicker, finally having to turn his back on the scene.

“Well, thank you, kiddo!” Wheeljack said, a smile lighting up his vocal indicactors brightly. “But what about Ratchet? He helped too.”

Ratchet made a choking sound and shot his friend a filthy look. Thankfully Daniel missed that.

“Oh,” he said seriously. “Ratchet said that you made the dinos an’ he helped. An' mommy says that mommies make the babies and daddies help ... so I’ll give him a father’s day card!” He then turned around and ran out of the room.

“Uncle Chip! Uncle Chip! He liked it! Jack liked it!” Daniel cried as he ran off.

“I’m going to have to have words with that boy,” Ratchet said darkly.

Wheeljack nearly fell over he was laughing so hard.


End file.
